


Love's a Loaded Gun

by ukenceto



Series: Love beyond the bones [27]
Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Digital Art, First Time, M/M, Medical Procedures, Missing Scene, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukenceto/pseuds/ukenceto
Summary: A missing scene set during the Vasgar mission; or what does the palpable tension between Paduk and Fahz inevitably leads to
Relationships: Fahz Chutani/Garron Paduk
Series: Love beyond the bones [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1025247
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Love's a Loaded Gun

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a simple man w/ simple needs, namely for Fahz to just look at Paduk and be like "imma climb him like a fuckin' tree", ok?
> 
> Minimal canon-related plot involved.
> 
> Look at the end for some artwork that emerged about the same time as the fic idea.

***

* * *

Pushing the tent’s flap open with a shoulder, Fahz stepped in, grunting under the weight of the steaming basin in his arms.

Glancing over, he felt his face heat up instantly.

Paduk was seated on a worn brown sofa, busy checking up the messy wound on his thigh.

He was also naked from head to toe, the armor and clothing he’d worn earlier discarded to the side; although Fahz spotted the boltok on the floor next to his foot.

“What?” Paduk’s voice brought his attention back on the man’s face, and Fahz gulped.

“I— they told me to bring you this.” Outstretching his arms, he realized he was nearly using the large basin as a shield between the two of them.

That was ridiculous. He wasn’t _that_ intimidated by Paduk now, was he?

“Ah, yeah. Leave it here.” Paduk nodded at the ground next to the sofa, turning his attention back on his injury.

“Would you like any help with that?” Fahz asked after putting the wash basin down.

The wound really did look bad, although it didn’t bleed as much as it had in the beginning. Leeches were a nasty piece of work, that was without a doubt. Even something like this was getting away easy from an encounter with them.

Paduk’s clothes were drenched with the remains of the rest of the flock, the lot of them having barely managed to destroy it without any casualties at the airport camp. But it surely had left everyone on high alert since, wary with the knowledge that the night was close and the Swarm was out there.

Even now, though the sun was still up, there were fires burning outside.

“If you’re any good at it.” Paduk leaned back in his seat, pushing at the medkit in slight annoyance.

“Reckon I’m not particularly bad.” Fahz added nonchalantly, and moved to sit down on the ground next to the basin. Fishing out the antiseptic, he doused a gauze pad with it and began sweeping over the exposed flesh, one hand keeping Paduk’s leg still. “Have to clean this proper, who knows what kind of stuff’s in those bloody leeches.”

“Ughh…” Paduk grit his teeth, though he didn’t move, letting Fahz continue.

“There’s going to be more of those buggers out there.” Fahz said after a moment, although his tone was neither acidic, nor accusing – simply stating an observation. He knew that Paduk and the nomads had already lost people to the Swarm. “They won’t stop attacking.”

“I’m aware.” Paduk said with a sigh, though it was his next words that really surprised Fahz. “You reckon, the town you’re in can hold up against them for good?”

“For a while, at least.” He answered, glancing up. “But I ain’t got no illusions about it being forever. It’s why we ought to fight and destroy these things before they destroy us.”

“That’s the plan, isn’t it.” Paduk was silent for a while, before speaking again. “There much room left, in that city?”

“Well, we got all the Outsiders who wanted to come, and there still is some room left.” Fahz shook his head. “The ones who didn’t come, or we didn’t reach on time are all gone now. You’re the last tribe left, on this side of the border.”

“It would be a lot to ask, for people who hate the COG to join it.” Paduk spat out, but his words still seemed without that much bite, despite the bark.

“It’s not forever. Only ‘till the end of the war.” Shrugging his shoulders, Fahz wanted to say it really wasn’t that hard of a trade-off in his opinion. But he knew sometimes it was better to keep those thoughts to himself.

“And how long you think that would take.” Huffing, Paduk seemed unconvinced.

“A few years, give or take.”

“Optimistic. People thought the same about the Locust war. And the Pendulum wars.” Paduk remarked dryly.

“There were a lot more people back then.” Fahz picked the wound sealant spray next; it was in combination with an antibiotic – standard issue blue bottle, only missing the usual COG stamp. He noticed that it was brand new too. More of Baird’s supply runs then. “We can’t last that much, at the rate we’re losing people and resources now.”

“Can’t find a fault in that logic…” Paduk didn’t say anything more afterwards, and Fahz resumed his work.

Pushing his shades up to his head with the back of his hand, he rummaged through the medkit, checking the writing on the sealed packs. Picking out a large bandage, he tore the sterile package open, then began wrapping it around Paduk’s thigh with deft motions, making sure it fit snugly.

“Stitch that up, I don’t want it getting loose.” Paduk said before he had the chance to tie off the ends of the bandage.

“Sure…” Looking through the box again, Fahz found the thick, elastic thread used for securing the bandage wraps. Usually they only resorted to it when still out in combat. But he realized, here, with the life the nomads led, Paduk always had to be ready to move quickly.

Making the several securing stitches which the wrapping needed took only a few more minutes. In the end, satisfied with how the bandage fit against Paduk’s leg, he tied off and cut the thread, before returning the needle in its place in the box.

“Alright then, that should be it.” His eyes were momentarily drawn to the small dark shape on Paduk’s right hip; a heart, the ink somewhat faded with time. Clearing his throat, he looked away for a second, before risking another glance at the man’s face.

Paduk was smirking.

“Thanks.” He said in a low drawl, stretching back on the sofa for a bit.

Fahz felt his face heat up yet again, so he just nodded, remaining still for a long moment, in which neither of them broke the silence.

“Um, I should leave you to it then?” Fahz said, remembering the reason he’d come, the steaming water basin still by his side. “Unless…”

There was still blood streaked over Paduk’s legs and arms, along with red desert sand, so fine it looked like dried paint over his skin.

A couple of worn washcloths were folded over the edge of the basin, and he fiddled with the edge of one, glancing up again.

Paduk just raised an eyebrow at him, but didn’t move a muscle.

Swallowing hard, Fahz took the cloth in hand, before dipping it in the water. It was pleasantly warm as he wrung it out, and then, ever so slowly, he brought it over to Paduk’s skin.

He began down from the edges of the bandage, in a few barely-there, uncertain motions. The water loosened up the blood and dirt, so he focused on cleaning that up proper.

Paduk was still silent, but he let Fahz handle his limbs as he gently cleaned up his lower leg, then down to the ankle and the foot.

Washing the cloth, Fahz wrung it up again and moved onto his other leg, with the same singular focus, his eyes not straying from the path of his hands.

Picking the second cloth, he wet it as well and shuffled over on his knees, reaching for Paduk’s arm next.

Cleaning his fingers, his palm, the back of his hand; then up from the wrist, the forearm, the upper arm and shoulder. The scarring on Paduk’s skin felt smooth against his fingertips, but Fahz didn’t let his touch linger for longer than necessary.

Wringing out the cloth once more, he leaned over until he got Paduk’s other arm; then his neck, his chest, down his torso. The armor had kept the blood and sand away from that part of him the most, and Fahz pulled away a moment later.

“While you’re at it…” Paduk turned slightly, propped up on one arm, offering him a better access to his back. More scars crossed over his skin, burns and bullets and faded, stitched up lines alike.

His body was like a foreign map, marks that Fahz could not read, although they carried a lifetime.

Reaching up to the back of his neck and into the hairline, Fahz swiped away the last speck of red sand that had painted over the white of Paduk’s hair. The man turned to face him at that, and Fahz handed him the cloth wordlessly.

Somehow, despite it all, he couldn’t bring himself to touch his face. He didn’t feel like he quite had the right to. 

Standing up, Fahz took a deep breath before turning away.

Paduk didn’t say anything, so he walked out with a few quick strides, realizing he had to step outside, needed to put some physical distance between them.

The evening air was slightly cool against his skin, but the sun still shone nearly bright enough to be blinding. Around him, a couple of nomads moved on about their business, speaking in a tongue he could not understand. Was it Vasgari, or a mix of it, a dialect of the local tribes that had outlived two wars?

He could not say.

However, ever since he, JD, Del and Kait had helped get people’s water station operational again, he’d felt a sense of gratitude in the way the nomads treated them, even when he hadn’t been able to understand what they’d told him.

The man who’d put the water basin in his hands had been more insistent than not however, pointing him towards the tent, seemingly uncaring for any arguments Fahz might’ve had on the matter.

He wondered, if even Paduk’s own people felt a notch of fear around him.

Watching him in combat earlier had truly proved that the man was rather fitting of the fearless leader description; singlehandedly taking out a Warden with a well-timed sniper round, and then making it out alive despite the flock that had seemed hellbent on targeting him.

Fahz had felt restless since the battle, a nervous sort of adrenaline fueled jitters running through his body, making him unable to keep still. He’d wandered around the camp a few times, although little good had come out of that.

He’d practically pushed JD towards Baird, telling him they ought to have a damn talk already, so he didn’t even have him around to exchange mindless quips with while patrolling.

But without knowing the language, he couldn’t even ask the people around if there was anything else he could do.

So his thoughts turned to the tent behind him again, and the moment that had just transpired in it. What was he thinking?

Part of him wanted to take another look, although he wasn’t sure if that wouldn’t end up with him getting shot in the foot for his transgression.

Couldn’t say that the danger in itself wasn’t appealing… And he was feeling more than simply intimidated, that was that.

And well, nobody could disagree that Fahz had always had a short fuse. He was a man of instinct, and currently every instinct of his told him to get back in that damn tent. Try and get what he wanted.

Biting his lip, he turned with a muttered curse.

It was almost as if he hadn’t left at all.

Paduk was still naked; reclining back against the armrest, his legs propped up; bathed in light from an opening in the other end of the tent, he looked like a depiction of a pagan god. All leisure and soft strength, even if sans any grapevines and mischievous spirits around him.

Fahz knew himself well; and right now, he found that he wouldn’t mind worshiping him.

“Forgot something?” Paduk turned to look at him, head propped up against his palm.

“Maybe.” Fahz muttered out, still rooted to the spot.

Paduk held his gaze, and he didn’t look away in turn. He didn’t have his shades back on to hide behind, but he didn’t need to either.

The air in the tent was warm and dry against his skin, a wayward draft whispering between the faded, military green cloth.

Paduk’s lips curled with another lazy smirk, and he crossed his arms behind his head; somehow able to appear even more relaxed than before, although now there was a definite sense of eroticism in his leisured stance.

Fahz’s face was burning, the flush creeping up from his chest, up his neck, until he felt way too hot, and definitely overdressed.

Reaching for the clasps of his armor, he quietly undid them, letting the plates fall away.

Leaning down, he did the same for his leg armor and boot, before standing back up.

Paduk seemed to be the epitome of patience, although a part of Fahz was sure he was enjoying the view. Finally, he unlatched his utility belt, dropping it down as well. 

Striding over to Paduk, he hesitated only for a second before straddling him, knee sinking into the plush sofa, his other leg braced against the floor.

“A rather welcome development.” Paduk finally said with a grin, his hands coming to rest on Fahz’s waist, thumbs tucking underneath his white tank-top, reaching the warm strip of skin underneath.

“That it is.” Fahz said in turn, running a finger over the back of Paduk’s hand, before reaching over to his chest, then up to his shoulders. He leaned further down, and this close, he could see the stormy grey color of Paduk’s eyes was actually speckled with dots of forest green, his usually piercing gaze now half-lidded.

Feeling bold, Fahz pressed a kiss against his neck, sensing the thumping heartbeat underneath his lips. Moving a bit further up, he followed Paduk’s jaw, then the high line of his cheekbone, hand coming up to frame his face.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked, breath hitching in his throat.

“You can.” Paduk said simply, pressing his cheek slightly against the palm of Fahz’s hand.

Not hesitating this time, Fahz sought his lips in an unhurried kiss, the gentleness of it seemingly surprising them both. Resting his weight on the armrest of the sofa, he was content to linger in the moment, parting his lips as Paduk’s tongue pressed against them. A small, pleased noise escaped the back of his throat, and Fahz tried to bury it by deepening the kiss, fingers running through Paduk’s hair.

Returning the kiss with similar intensity, Paduk’s hands did not remain idle either; Fahz felt his touch run from his waist, down to his hips and thighs, then back around, his shirt obviously a nuisance.

Parting from his lips took a certain degree of effort, but as he did, Fahz sat back a bit and picked the edges of his t-shirt, quickly slipping it away. It earned him a low groan from Paduk, who ran his hands over his chest; feeling the swell of his pecs, the line down his abdomen, before settling to grip his waist again, fingers sinking into the softness that adorned Fahz’s muscled frame.

Biting his lip at that, he glanced down at Paduk, barely able to suppress the feeling of anticipation which ran through his core at the possessiveness of that touch. 

“Been a long time since someone like you looked at me that way.” Paduk quipped, raising an eyebrow. “What do you want now, Vasgari?”

“Fahz. If we’ve come this far.” He corrected him almost absentmindedly, realizing his thoughts were already racing on ahead. Want pooled in his gut, and he had to remind himself that Paduk probably expected some sort of an answer.

Maybe, it didn’t have to be in words though, considering how they’ve done so far.

Asking himself what did he want, Fahz found the answer rather quickly, although it made his face burn and his eyes turn downcast.

Shuffling back until he could drop to the floor, like he had earlier when he cleaned Paduk’s wound – on the ground, knees pressed up against the sofa – he hoisted Paduk’s leg over his shoulder, mindful of his injury.

Like this, he could see in plain sight that their actions hadn’t left the man unaffected either; he was semi-hard, his dick resting up against his abdomen.

Fahz felt his mouth watering involuntarily, and closed his eyes for a moment, feeling mortified. He’d wanted to do this for this a long time now, aye. And Paduk was more than fitting his wants, considering the responses he was igniting in Fahz’s body, bright and aching like signal flares in the night.

But actually getting to do it, filled him with a sense of nervous anticipation. Slipping the glasses off his head, he put them away on the ground without thinking.

A touch against his cheek had him glance back up, and he could barely keep quiet at the look he saw on Paduk’s face. He seemed regal and commanding at the same time. Fahz was certain, that it wouldn’t take more than a word for him to do anything Paduk might’ve wanted right now.

“Go on then.” He said simply, caressing Fahz’s face before pulling back to lay against the armrest, the weight of his leg resting entirely on Fahz’s shoulder.

A small shiver ran down his spine, and he nodded, one hand absentmindedly stroking Paduk’s hip as the other rested against his inner thigh. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss against the silky flesh of it, then reached to grip Paduk’s hardness, stroking him slowly. Thumb swiping over the head of his dick, he felt the trace of slickness it left behind; without thinking, Fahz brought the thumb to his mouth, the taste making him moan lightly.

Tongue darting out briefly, he licked a long trail over Paduk’s length, until he reached the crown again, and focused on that, hand stroking the rest of him.

The taste was more overwhelming and concentrated than he’d thought, a mix of salt and musk that had him throb and strain against his trousers; he’d imagined this so many times, he’d lost count. But the real thing surpassed all that he could’ve come up with, in all those moments when he’d touched himself, face buried in his pillows, moaning out for someone who was never there.

He’d always wanted, but never let himself have it, was not given the chance to.

But now, it was different.

Taking Paduk in his mouth bit by bit, he adjusted to his grit; trying to do everything he’d imagined would feel great, as much as he could replicate it. Alternating between sucking him in and tonguing at the crown, Fahz grinned as he felt the encouraging hand pressing against his head, and the drop of precum that beaded against his lips.

It was the kind of pleasure which made him giddy, had him sneak a hand down to his pants, hurriedly sliding off the zipper; he stroked himself in rhythm with the movements of his head, faster or slower when he allowed himself to savor the feeling of Paduk’s grit against him – the heat of him, the weight, the texture and the taste, all in a dizzying sensory overload.

He didn’t care about keeping quiet anymore, the stray, needy moans and gasps escaping his lips as he canted his hips against his hand, face buried in the cradle of Paduk’s thighs.

Hearing the occasional grunt and moan coming from him turned Fahz on so much, and so did the weight of his thighs, the pressure where he’d pressed them against the sides of Fahz’s face.

Hand gripping at Paduk’s uninjured thigh, Fahz did his best to take him into his mouth as far as he could; feeling the tip of his dick pressing against the back of his throat. Coming up for a gulp of air, he did it again, setting up a quick pace. He felt lightheaded, but kept going – it felt too good to stop now, the possessive pressure of Paduk’s hand on the back of his head urging him on.

Saltiness streaked over his tongue, and Fahz shut his eyes, his moan more of a vibration than sound; with a resounding groan, Paduk’s arm pressed him down hard, and he stayed where he was put, swallowing around him.

He couldn’t breathe, but it didn’t matter, not when he felt the telltale throbbing of Paduk’s length against his tongue, and the wet heat hitting the back of his throat.

Lungs burning, Fahz halted the motion of his hand; it felt too much, the pleasure searing but not tipping him over the edge just yet. Finally, he felt Paduk’s thighs going slack against his shoulders, and his arm slipping.

Pulling away slowly, Fahz gasped, struggling to pull air in as he rest his head against Paduk’s lower stomach. He swallowed again, licking his lips, feeling the ache in his jaw and neck. That made another pang of want spread through him, fueling the fire burning in his belly. The tang of Paduk’s cum still lingered in his mouth, and he twitched with want at the realization of how much exactly he’d enjoyed the taste of another man, of letting him finish that way.

Glancing up, he saw that Paduk had thrown an arm over his face, his breaths nearly as labored as Fahz’s own; his chest was flushed, his muscles rippled under the skin with each heavy breath.

Slowly, Fahz ran a hand up from his stomach, following the deep groove of a scar, to his ribcage then to his pecs, stopping by to tease a nipple that stood hard against his touch. It earned him a grumbling moan, Paduk moving his arm away just enough to look down at him through half-lidded eyes.

A small smile played in the corner of Fahz’s lips at that, although he found it hard to meet the intensity of Paduk’s gaze, even like this.

“Come now, no need to be coy.” Paduk’s voice was slightly hoarse as he put his fingers under Fahz’s chin, making him look up again. “Get up here.”

Climbing on the sofa soundlessly, Fahz noted that he was still obviously straining against his boxers, which were now visible since his pants were barely held up by his hips. That earned him another brow raise, though Paduk hooked his fingers in the belt loops, pulling down slightly.

“Off.” He said, and Fahz shuffled to put his trousers away, his boxers coming down to pool under his knees alongside them.

Resting his hands against Paduk’s chest, he looked back at him, gasping when he felt a hand wrap around his dick leisurely.

The skin on Paduk’s fingers was rough, weathered by the dry desert and hard work, and Fahz knew that if he were standing, his touch would’ve brought him down to his knees. It was good, just on the edge of roughness, and he felt himself respond to it, leaking even more precome than he had so far.

Paduk hummed contently at that, his other hand traveling over Fahz’s chest and abdomen, his waist, his lower back. Following the movement of Paduk’s hand, Fahz moved his hips lightly, little hitched moans leaving his lips.

“That box over there, get me the bottle in it.” Paduk said with a nod in the direction of several stacked crates and cases; Fahz almost whined at that, unwilling to part from his touch even for crossing such a short distance. Paduk grabbed at the meaty flesh of his ass, getting his attention instantly. “Go.”

He couldn’t refuse that kind of voice. Getting up a bit awkwardly, Fahz stepped out of his pants so that he could walk properly. A brief check in the said box, and he returned with a clear bottle, giving it to Paduk as he took back his seat over him.

“You got something in mind?” He asked, realizing he did in fact sound coy as well.

Watching as Paduk wet his fingers with the vicious liquid from the said bottle, before stroking him again, Fahz forgot about his question. Nodding appreciatively instead, he thrust his hips up, letting Paduk pleasure him as he saw fit.

He knew that he could come like this, could even see it playing out at the back of his eyelids: coming under the deft touch of Paduk’s fingers, against his chest, marking the skin with his cum. It made him shiver with want, as he watched Paduk’s hand move slickly over his dick, thumb playing with the flushed crown.

But a part of him wanted more than that, reminded of what else he’d thought about when he’d only had his own hand for company.

Reaching over, he caressed Paduk’s wrist before wrapping his hand around it.

He halted his motion, looking at Fahz questioningly.

“I…” He couldn’t say it. Blinking a couple of times, but not losing Paduk’s gaze, he pulled his hand closer, further between his legs.

“Ah…” Paduk said with a knowing smirk, and his fingers were quick to seek out the spot Fahz had in mind; rubbing up against him, spreading the slickness of the lube between his cheeks before finally pushing on ahead.

He gasped as the first finger breached him, it seemed nearly effortless, his body eager to pull it in. The second one burned, and he took a deep breath as Paduk ground them up hard against him, up and down, the same pace he’d stroked him with before.

Bringing his hand up, Fahz bit at the side of it, then moved his thighs until he could follow Paduk’s rhythm; his other hand still holding onto his wrist, keeping him there.

He felt fuller than he’d ever been before, it was certainly more than he’d managed with just his own fingers. And the fact that it wasn’t his own hand was what made it feel so much better, driving the heated pleasured in his core to rise even further. Paduk slipped a third finger alongside the others, picking up in speed and aggression, which had him moan out; it seemed like he knew what Fahz wanted before Fahz himself could realize it.

“Keep that up, and I might be ready for another round soon.” Paduk gritted out, and that made a whole new possibility light up in Fahz’s mind.

Biting his lip, he pushed away at the hand Paduk had tried to wrap around him, and instead reached behind himself, until he could feel Paduk’s length. True to his word, he was half-hard again, and Fahz held him, stroking lightly.

“I can wait.” He said finally, still grinding against the fingers Paduk had buried inside him, stroking him back with the same rhythm.

Maybe that had been the right thing to say, because with a low groan, Paduk sat up, wrapping his free arm around Fahz’s waist. In a single motion, he’d flipped them over so that Fahz landed with his back on the sofa, Paduk looming above him.

Seemed like people kept besting him with a move like that, Fahz thought. He still didn’t quite realize how it happened, but the display of strength and dominance definitely hit a weak spot inside him.

As did Paduk’s fingers, as he pushed them right back home, making Fahz see stars. Quite literally.

Gasping, he grabbed Paduk’s upper arm, hips canting against his hand, seeking more of that foreign sensation. Which he delivered, and Fahz felt himself twitch against his belly as the second bolt of pleasure spread through him.

“Ah, so that’s new to you.” Smirking, Paduk laid over him, tracing the column of Fahz’s neck with his lips, leaving the occasional nipping kiss along the way.

“Y-yes…” He replied shakily, his hand relaxing and wrapping over Paduk’s back. Tracing the strong muscles, he took a shuddering breath, realizing he was closer to tipping over than he’d thought. “Please, I want…”

His other hand was on Paduk’s waist, and he caressed his flank gently, before trailing downward again. With a small level of surprise, he found that Paduk was now fully hard again, and stroked him slowly, meeting his eyes.

They were practically nose to nose, and he parted his lips, uncertain if he’d speak or moan out – it turned out to be neither, since Paduk captured them in a messy kiss, his tongue seeking Fahz’s own.

Returning the kiss, he felt the fingers slipping out and briefly lamented over the loss, but as they parted again, he watched Paduk reach for the bottle of lube, making anticipation settle in Fahz’s loins.

Pouring a generous amount of the contents of the bottle over his length, Paduk stroked himself a few times; though Fahz noted the momentary pained twinge that crossed his features.

Looking down to his bandaged thigh, he noticed a few bright blotches over it. It seemed like their excitement had proved a bit much, especially for such a fresh wound.

“Hey.” He said, hand reaching to rest against Paduk’s face. “As much as I appreciate the view from down here, I think we ought to switch it up again.”

“As luck would have it.” Paduk noticed his bandage with a gruff noise, but nodded at Fahz. “Sure you can handle it?”

“I feel like it should be me who’s asking that question.” Fahz huffed humorously, though the thought of… getting to ride Paduk, was definitely blowing all his horny fuses. No doubt about that. “Come on then.”

Moving to the side, he let Paduk lay back again, and gently straddled him. A hand rubbing over the uninjured part of his thigh, he gave him a moment, steadying himself with a deep breath as well.

“I’ve had it worse.” Paduk said, seemingly dismissive of his injury. “Worth seeing you like this though.”

He put an arm behind his head, his other hand holding Fahz’s waist. Despite the pain, his arousal hadn’t wavered, and Fahz reached for him, stroking over the slick hardness, before lining up over.

The first touch against his sensitive flesh felt hot and wet, and with another deep breath, he sank down slowly, moaning out.

“That’s it…” Paduk sounded pleased, and then pushed his hips up in a single motion, sinking down to the hilt inside Fahz.

His breath hitched at that, and he felt his dick twitch, the heat and fullness making him curse out, legs tightening around Paduk’s waist.

It was perfect, and he wanted more.

Paduk trailed his hands over Fahz’s arms, his shoulders, teased his nipples; then pulled him down, biting over his ear, over his lips before pulling away again.

“And how do you like that?” He asked in a low voice, before grabbing at Fahz’s ass with both hands.

“A-ah, quite like it.” Fahz said with some difficulty, before lifting his hips up, and slamming down again. The motion was slick and easy, and he did it again, chasing after the sensation of Paduk’s dick so deep and hard inside him.

It rubbed up against that spot again, making his thighs shiver with pleasure, straining with the effort of his newly found pace. Paduk’s hands stroked over his thighs, encouraged him with the occasional pull; his hips rising to meet Fahz in thrusts, the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin filling up the space around them.

Glancing to the side briefly, Fahz realized it must be more than obvious to anyone in the vicinity as to what exactly was going on inside the tent.

“Do you think…” He looked back down, certain his face was a deep shade of crimson. Paduk gave him a short laugh in response, pace unwavering.

“Maybe they can hear, who cares.” He said in turn, before grinning wickedly. “In fact, let them know. I sure don’t mind.”

Shaking his head viciously, Fahz really hoped everyone was busy and away. He couldn’t even say anything to Paduk’s cocksure response, not when he was in fact very much enjoying himself in the process, too much to heed any mind to the world beyond his immediate reach.

Arms coming to frame Paduk’s head at the armrest of the sofa, Fahz focused on moving against him, as his entire body was losing coordination, becoming a livewire of pleasure.

He couldn’t last long.

But he was anything if not stubborn, and as Paduk wrapped a hand over his length again, he let him, chasing up his peak. The pleasure burning between those two points of contact, hard and fast.

Burying his head against Paduk’s neck, he moaned loudly, feeling overwhelmed; twitching in Paduk’s grip, he spilled hotly all over their bellies, momentarily halting his thrusts.

Paduk’s stroked him through his orgasm, wringing out every last drop away, until Fahz laid down flush against him, struggling to breathe.

An arm wrapped around his shoulders, and for a long while, he was content to feel just that – the strength of Paduk’s body against his, the pounding heartbeat resonating in his chest.

But there was more to it.

Moving his hips slightly, Fahz felt him twitch, still hard where he was buried deep inside.

“Keep going.” He whispered against Paduk’s ear, moving lightly against him.

“You sure?” Despite his question, Paduk’s hips snapped up, making Fahz moan out. He was sensitive, but he wanted it, wanted Paduk to chase his pleasure as well.

“Yes, do it, please…” He nodded eagerly, planting a kiss against Paduk’s jaw, breath hitching as he resumed his pace.

Fahz tried to meet his thrusts as much as he could, the motion deep and slow, and he realized that’s what ‘fucked out’ meant – he was sated, but he could keep going, could let Paduk use him as he saw fit, for as long as he needed to.

The evening air carried a chill, and Paduk’s warmth was pleasing against his skin. The arms wrapped around him tightened, and Paduk sat up, wrapping Fahz’s legs over his waist. In that position, he sank even deeper, making Fahz hold onto him with a low moan.

Paduk found his lips again, their kiss slower this time around, only parting when he thrust up again, and then held Fahz flush against himself, stilling his motions.

Their joined panting was the only sound then, and Fahz let his head rest on Paduk’s shoulder, feeling the heat of him spilling deep inside.

Carding a hand through Paduk’s hair, Fahz sighed contently, then slowly kissed over the skin of his shoulder, muttering quiet words of encouragement, all sweet-like. Paduk’s arms remained wrapped around him for a long while, palms tracing unknown paths on the skin of his waist.

Maybe, Fahz realized, he didn’t mind being in the desert all that much. It was honest, and harsh, and not too unlike him. It seemed like only the strongest could survive it. And Paduk was strong. He was many things, apparently, despite that Fahz had only been given a glimpse so far.

He wanted to know more, and that meant they all still had work to do here. Perhaps, there were more things they could agree on that he’d initially considered as well.

“I think, we ought to do this again sometime.” He finally spoke, voice light, although there was a question in his tone.

“I think so too.” Paduk grinned against him, answering more that Fahz had truly asked.

That could work with him.

Quite fine, in fact.

***

* * *

***

Thirsty art of pin-up worthy daddy Paduk:


End file.
